67,000
by Heddwig
Summary: Set during the 2005 return of Doctor Who's return, "Rose".


I'm American so if you spot anything that seems out of place, please let me know.

**I do not own DW nor am I affiliated with it. I am not seeking to make profit from this, this merely is just me writing for the benefit of me and others. No infringement meant at all.**

* * *

This strange man, clad in leather and black attire, wanted to make a point...wanted to, within the span of one breath, both capture and release this young blonde woman; he wanted to reel her in just enough to make her understand, to make her aware of who he is—that he isn't just some strange bloke she met in the cellar at _Henrik's Department_ store. But he wanted to also release her, he knew his smothering darkness would overwhelm her in the worst way—entice her enough to become an addict to him and the promise of time and space; it would make her never want to leave because a lonely life wouldn't be so desolate if he had someone there to comfort him.

So he took hold of her hand as he spoke, forewarning her about the depth of his many souls, and let her feel the speed at which the Earth travels around the unmoving star. When he looked down at her, being a head shorter than him, he was almost baffled that she didn't faint or complain about an overpowering sensation of nausea. He didn't want to let go of her hand then, after coming to a realization that she did understand, because it was fantastic...he hadn't felt this feeling of glee in such a long time. He's been bitter, so very sour and cold, unrelenting and disconcert, but this pink and yellow woman next to him... The Doctor knew then that she could save him in more ways that he has yet to fully foresee; she could bring life back into his darkness, show him a different way to live...to be fair and forgiving.

Sometimes he liked to think that moments like these could last forever, as if they could stretch into infinity and never reach the certain point of finality where everything, ultimately, must come to an end. But this woman, known as Rose Tyler, offered him the promise of forever just like he would promise her everything that time and space has to offer. Forever has no end, it goes on and will continue even when he cannot. It travels faster than the planet beneath his feet, it travels faster than the speed of light; forever knows of the future...it knows of the fixed points to come, some unknown even to the Doctor as he brings new life aboard his stolen ship.

The pain and misery to come, despite how aware of it he is, will still force a void to rip into his chest and bruise his two hearts. This strong, compassionate young woman beside him would show him a better life, one that he has missed for so long, and they would become one in ways he cannot fathom.

"That's who I am." He says, releasing her hand despite every protest of his being wishing otherwise. "Now forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home." He doesn't want to let her go, he doesn't want to let the promise of forever go...it was too enriching and wonderful to let go but he does. For a split second, he wonders if she feels woozy having to adjust to what she's always felt but he doesn't let that faze him because asking her would only will him to come back and coax her to travel with him.

Travel backwards and forwards in time... She'd be a brilliant companion, she'd become fantastic and wonderful, and he didn't want to let all of that go.

Nevertheless he walks off, hoping to leave her with the impression of a split decision. _Will she or will she not?_ Though he never wants to admit it, he hopes she'll come to fill the TARDIS up with laughter and a sweet voice that is smooth inside of his ears; her light would battle his darkness until she no longer is able to do so and the darkness would subside, wait for someone else to come along and force it to be quiet.

_Forget him?_ Rose could never forget, she wouldn't allow herself that privilege. No average bloke would take hold of her hand, twice, and tell her to run, then show her the inside of a supposed police box, and then let her feel the speed of the Earth spinning. How could anyone _want_ to forget that? Part of her is curious, if he'd shown her this much...what more is there? What more is beyond the sky she looks up to every now and again? She's just seen mannequins come to life and what looked to be a living pool of lava, that's more than the average person would ever see in a lifetime. Up until now, her life has been bland and destined to be nothing, _unimportant_, but this...meeting him has changed everything. He saved her.

He saved her just as she did him.

They needed each other; he needed her.

He yearned for that happiness and pure joy of astonishment, he craved to see someone else grin at their discoveries thanks to him showing them the way; he desired to see someone else's face fill with curiosity and deep thoughts of understanding that reach into the depth of his souls, of his two hearts.

WIthout knowing it, Rose Tyler would become important, she wouldn't die as no one or someone to very few. She would become Bad Wolf, she'd become the Defender of the Earth. But that wasn't it...because her purpose was to save and to show him that there is more to life than anger and revenge, that everyone and everything deserves a second chance. And he'd grow to love her for that, it was a different kind of love for he loved all of his companions differently, but it was love and a fondness he would be cruelly taken away from.

The world spins at sixty-seven thousand miles per hour, and all that he can feel cannot amount to the pain that is everlasting because pain promises forever.

He impressed her, drew her in just enough to show her more than she may have wanted to know, and the Doctor knew she couldn't, _wouldn't_ want to, walk away from such an offer; he became resolute with that thought. And no matter how much hope she brings onto the TARDIS, no matter the memories and the promises...she's pain because pain is certain and definite, it's both forgiving and unforgiving. It loves in the worst way, it attaches itself in the cruellest way and then removes itself without consent and notice, without regards to how others may feel, without regards to how the Doctor will feel.

But for now, as pain lies idle, the Doctor will live for the small things that Rose Tyler says and does. It is the least he can do in return for what she's giving him after such a long period of isolation and self-damnation.

The world spins at sixty-seven thousand miles and Rose Tyler did not want to let go either; she wanted to hold for as long as she could. The feeling was euphoric and mesmerizing, unforgettable and tempting... If he wanted to push her away, he'd have to try harder; keep her at arm's length all he may but she'll keep trying to reach beyond.

Nothing could get in the way...

_Nothing_.

And yet, she's just as unprepared as the Doctor is though he'd exclaim otherwise...

It stretches into miles of forever and along its path are points of an end.

For pain is always promised at the end.

Always, the end.


End file.
